My Only Hope
by AngelusLuna
Summary: Two children were born into the world at the opposite of times. One in the day and one at night. Artemis had broken her vow; Apollo either blessed or cursed with a uniquely gifted daughter. Follow the two children as they live a life forbidden to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The night always had hidden wanderers. The night is an ancient occurrence that will forever be a mystery; a never ending fog of the black sky. Some may say that life only seems to breathe its first real breath until the setting of the sun as it was for a male child born into the world.

Though small, this child was an heir that was not meant to be; forever to be looked upon as a mistake. That is to assume the feelings of the woman that gave birth to him. But no, this child was loved dearly by his mother. The woman was hardly a woman in her lover's eyes. A goddess would be what only started to describe her as he looked at her. Oh the irony of it! The man fell for a woman who he could only describe as a divine being. His words more true than the false lies he would have to tell his son.

The woman with silver eyes bore into crystal blue orbs for one last longing and pain filled gaze. As she set her child down into a crib and bent over to kiss his forehead, the man gently put his arms around her to soothe and comfort his love.

"Hush my dear, please don't cry," He said ever so lovingly. "I can't stand to see you this way."

With a wipe of tears as a reaction to his comment she turned to him in his arms. Never did she think that she would love again, but this man had taken her heart and she swore not to ever take it back. For two years she had stayed with him and never did she think of the anxieties that would soon come end her bliss and pleasure.

"I wish I could stay,"—she sobbed into his chest—"I long and yearn to stay with you and our child."

"But you and I both know that it cannot be so." The man said sadly.

"I'll stay another year, I can keep my presence everywhere I need be," The denying goddess went on, "I know it won't be easy but—"

"Then how long will it be until you have lost the strength to carry on this way?" He had said holding her face up so to wipe tears and look into the eyes of the moon. "You will become vulnerable, and everyone will want to investigate why it is you are so weakened."

In her heart she knew he was right, it was one of the many reasons she chose him. The man knew her better than she knew herself, and for the first time in so long she broke down like a child and cried. Strong and steady, he supported her, and picked her up into his arms and sit on the nearby couch. Then he began to stroke her auburn hair.

In his lap she curled into a ball to try and shun away the world. Even with all her efforts it was to no avail. She had to return to her duties as Artemis, the goddess of child birth and the hunt. She knew she chose this night for a reason; it was to be the dark of the moon, and no one would know her emotions. Another reason was to keep away from sharing a bed with the man she loved for if she was to sleep one more night in his arms, she would never leave and would damn her lover to worst of punishments and her child without any parents.

"I love you," she said as she picked her head out of the ball she put herself in, "And I will never forget you."

As a final farewell to him, Artemis lifted her head to join in a kiss filled with only love. It lasted for almost a full minute, but to the two lovers it wasn't even a second. Getting up from her comfortable position she walked away from his warmth and protection to her beloved baby and gave him a ring on a chain with the moon imprinted on the silver band. Stated in Greek the words _'I am with you' _were engraved in it.

"As long as he wears this, I will always be able to sense his distress by the time he turns fourteen." Artemis stated quietly. Taking one last look at her lover who was standing next to her by that time, she finally turned to the child sleeping peacefully in his crib and kissed him on the cheek goodbye as well. Her leaving was swift for she could not bear to look back, knowing that if she did she would not leave. The man understood completely and took his now wakened child into his arms as comfort.

"You sensed her leave too huh?" He said to his pride and joy. "Little Milo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Apollo**

He knew there was something wrong.

It didn't take a genius to put the pieces of the puzzle together and Apollo made it known that he was no more intelligent than a vegetable. But was that true? No it was not. Though rash and almost a complete idiot at times, Apollo was in fact one of the smartest gods in Olympus. Even if his intellect is nowhere in comparison to his half-sister Athena, he knows things that no one could ever. He can observe one's emotions to find the truth behind them; he can hear the voice as it was meant to be heard, which was to find the soul's voice. It could tell of that person's future and past.

But the one voice he has never heard before was of the one of which can make its own destiny. The Fates have never been kind to heroes, but the Fates have never encountered a hero that could make his or her own destiny. Apollo, being the god of prophecy, met a child who could decide its fate.

That child was his own daughter.

He had never had a daughter. Apollo was planning that he never would, but he did and he knew that something was wrong. It was early dawn while he was preparing for the morning. News came to him that his newborn child had taken its first real breath of the polluted sky of L.A. He was happy, and excited that he brought new life on Earth. All excitement went away when he heard of that baby's gender.

'_No,'_ he thought, '_It can't be, it cannot be true that…'_

It was true and it was too late to try and turn back. Quickly he made for departure to his recent affair's house, but it was too late for him to get there. The house was caved in, and devastation was only what could describe it. He was devastated at least. Or should it be at most? For Apollo this was the worst that the Fates had thrown him. Not even the kidnapping of his sister could start to reach the pain he felt in discovering it.

Disguised as a young man of twenty, he searched frantically through the piles of rubble when a small cry reached his ears. Stumbling and crashing through the debris he found her crying next to her dead mother. Picking her up into his arms he silently let his tears fall. Losing someone was never going to become numb as it did for some other gods. Yes, for Apollo he took everything to heart.

The little girl… His little girl immediately stopped crying, but sniffled as she cuddled up in his embrace. As he watched in fascination the little girl opened her eyes to reveal strength and determination in her glowing brown eyes. Even as an infant he knew that this tiny baby girl was going to be great. Perhaps she would be even greater than the Hero of Olympus.

Apollo looked down at the corpse of his once love and bent down next to her placing a kiss on her lips and let her body go into the earth. She will be at peace for all eternity. Gazing into the start of the day he realized that this child would attract too much attention left with mortals.

The god knew she had to be taken to either Camp Half-Blood or the Roman camp. He had to think quickly so he chose to go to San Francisco.

"Lupa," He said when he arrived, "I need you to assist me."

"Of course, my lord," the wolf said to him dutifully, "_Quid?" _

"My child has lost her mother in a tragedy," He had said to her promptly.

"_Excusare__ me," _She asked, "Did you say 'her'?"

"_Etiam__,_I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews you fanfiction readers you! As one person has suggested a plot to the storyline I would love if anyone will give me an opinion on how it should go. Be warned that some ideas probably won't be used, but please put in mind that I might write an alternate story for it if it doesn't get into the main story. If you want I'll put it as a challenge. So start your brains!**

**Apollo**

It was done. His little girl was to be safe. Though maybe trained to the breaking point, she was safe and preparing for the path she must choose. Geez, if there is one really negative thing being a god is that there the utmost pressure at trying to be a parent of a not-so-normal kid. Apollo almost felt sympathy for Zeus when he left those women as quickly as he got them. Unfortunately, one of them was his own mother.

Before Apollo became too carried away, he noticed that Lupa was still staring at him the whole time they walked toward the camp. As he looked up to see the miniature Rome he thought of only one thing.

'_Did Artemis really do this, why did she choose now of all times to be with a man?'_

Apollo knew, he always did, when it came to his twin sister, she was never predictable. When it came to himself, he was just the same.

"Excuse my intrusion of your thoughts, my lord," Lupa said doing what she said, "but I can hardly believe that Lady Diana would do such a thing."

Apollo looked at his child then back to her.

"I hardly believe it myself, but I don't know what else to think."

"_Non credo__." _She said.

"Yes, yes it is hard to believe," Apollo grew frustrated, "but Lupa I need you to keep her under constant surveillance, when she reaches the age of fourteen she will meet her cousin."

"The Son of the Moon is already born?"

"Yes, Lupa, he is."

"Not to doubt you, but how could you have known?"

For a while the sun god just kept walking. How could he have known? Even if he was the god of prophecy, his sister's first child was born into the Greek counterpart. Was the sibling connection so strong between the two that even in alternate states they communicated? Suddenly a thought came to mind. What would happen if the spawn of the sun and the moon, not even to mention Greek and Roman meet? It was completely frustrating not knowing what to expect of his child. How did mortals live with this worry?

"I don't know, Lupa." He said defeated, "_EGO __vere__nescio__._"

**Artemis**

The goddess of the hunt had arrived just as the hunters were preparing for dawn. It was a very unusual seeing them after so long. Sure she was always there to them, but seeing it with her full glory it was nostalgic. Happy she was to see her hunters again with silver uniform jackets and bows, but saddened all the same with gut racking guilt that she let her baby alone without the touch of a mother. Not one thought about her secret lover finding another woman crossed her mind. He was too loyal and honorable to set his eyes upon any other.

Two of the reasons she loved him.

It wasn't long until someone would find out. For a reason know only to her and another, she knew that it was only a matter of time.

Thalia Grace, her lieutenant, ran to her with enthusiasm. Thalia's hair had long grown out of her spikes and now she looked more mature, but still acted like the child she was on the inside. It was one thing Artemis truly enjoyed about her hunt. They would not loose what was left of their innocence.

"Lady Artemis, you're back!" She said happily.

"Yes, seems as though I am." The goddess chuckled.

"The hunters had improved since you left," she said with a proud smile, "and we have two more potential recruits."

"That is wonderful; prepare them for the swearing in in a few minutes, I must reassess myself first." She said.

"Of course, Lady Artemis."

The girl took off and followed orders dutifully which was a bit unusual for Thalia. Deciding not to dwell too much on it, Artemis began to walk toward her tent. Everything was almost foreign to her now. All of it strange and frightening to try and be the fearless leader. A leader with all her bearings in place and a focused goal. It was such a long time since she felt this anxiety; this longing to just runaway. The aged eyes of the moon wandered to the horizon a moment. She wasn't angry or upset; just tired. So exhaustedly tired. Her thoughts turned to her brother and his always playful yet annoying presence.

'_How could you of all people have such an easy-going nature when dealing with your children?'_

'_I don't, my dear sister.'_

This had surprised Artemis to the extent that she didn't notice the vase of wild flowers in her now entered tent, and tripped and fell on her Persian lounge chair.

'_Please warn me when you intrude my mind, Brother.'_

'_I am sorry, but this is urgent.' _Apollo said with unease.

Usually Apollo did not have a serious bone in his body when it came to his twisted view of urgency, but his tone of voice sent Artemis in a state of panic.

'_Artemis, did you go against your vow to forever deny the company of men?'_

'_Apollo, this is something we should discuss face to face.'_

'_No, I cannot do that right now.' _The male twin stated with despair.

'_Why, what has happened?' _Artemis said with concern. Never had she heard him this way with no light in his voice.

'_As you have said before, it is better if we are face to face.'_

Then silence; as quick as he came he left. It was unnerving to know that he could do that so suddenly, but then again so could she. Did he hear the thoughts before? Is that why he questioned her?

Lying on her stomach on the lounge chair with clouded eyes, this goddess of the hunt did not feel as powerful as she should have, as confident as she was, or as daring as she would have been. No, this goddess had fear and any hunted had become the hunter.

'_Fear is only a distraction from your priorities.' _Artemis thought to herself.

How wrong she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later…**

**Artemis**

Something was bothering her brother.

His pain and guilt was weighing down on her like the weight of the world once again on her shoulders. He was near; she knew for when both twins are in their shared domain they can sense where the other is. She also felt that he needed to be alone for a while before encountering her.

Artemis was in her tent looking over the new tactics on how to improve stealth and movement, but all thoughts were directed suddenly to her child.

Something was extremely wrong.

If she tried to find her son, she would be discovered no doubt. Even so her thoughts couldn't be more clouded with the possibility of him being attacked by stray monsters or killed by even the kitchen knives.

Torn she was and the fear of losing her child became too overwhelming. Finally she headed to his home in panic.

She could hear a roaring and destruction on the inside and quickly entered the cabin. There was a bloodhound ransacking the place. What really stunned Artemis in her place was the scent of blood nearby, and it made her aware of all the horrible things that might have caused it.

Taking her silver bow and arrows she aimed with precision at the hound's heart, but missed due to the fact that it tackled her to the ground. The hound was biting and slashing but Artemis fended it off with her knife.

Because of the impact her bow and arrow were on the other side of the sizable living room. Groaning on the inside she knew that it was to be hand-to-hand or paw combat.

The bloodhound was circling Artemis with the intent to find a good position to bite her neck. It launched once again but this time the huntress was ready. In mid leap Artemis moved under the monster and sent the knife through the heart of the beast and it burst in gold.

The goddess was breathing heavily but didn't stop to rest. With speed even Hermes couldn't compete with she ran up the stairs into the nursery. Her lover was holding Milo in one arm while wielding a bronze knife in the other. His eyes met Artemis's in tired relief and he fell to his knees.

Artemis quickly caught her two loves in her arms and embraced both of them. The father of her child was hiding his fear well but she knew he was shaken by the encounter with the beast.

"You're alright," she said mostly trying to convince her own mind, "you both are alright."

The man had taken Artemis's face in his hands and kissed her with passion that even Aphrodite would be jealous of. Artemis was sobbing and she didn't even feel the tears come down. The two broke apart and looked at each other until Milo had made a gurgling noise. They both looked back down at him with smiles and he replied back with a squeak of joy. The goddess pulled her baby up to her face and cuddled him gently. The baby soon fell into a blissful sleep.

"He hasn't been sleeping at all since you left," said the man, "He can feel your distress."

Hearing his deep voice sent chills up Artemis's spine. Everything about him made her at peace and she couldn't stop growing more and more love for him. When she heard of the sad news he gave her, she stared at Milo with a mother's worry.

"I'm so sorry my son," she had said, "Aarrek, I…"

"Don't apologize, Artemis," He said with care, "You have had good reason to worry, and that beast was exactly why you should."

A mirthless laugh escaped her lips.

"Fear has overcome me, Aarrek," she sobbed. "And I have become weak."

"Do not say such things about yourself. Fear is what made you act the way you did. Fear turned to bravery in that instant to come here."

Artemis could not be more at a loss for words. How is it that this mortal man knows so much about her, even though she made it so he wouldn't know her darkest secrets? Her thoughts were known to no other but Apollo, but he reads her like an open book. Mentally she heard what he said about fear, and she knew no argument. Fear did make her act as she did and in doing so it made her stronger.

"It seems as though the hunter has forgotten her true self," said Artemis.

"Yes, but maybe it means the start of a new and more aware goddess." Aarrek comforted. From that moment the goddess knew that all the millennia she roamed her beliefs were stained with the false ideas that being ruthless is the only way to get by in life.

Oh yes how wrong she was.

But as long as Aarrek was the one to teach her, she would always want to be wrong.

**Apollo**

For a while the god of the sun just sat on his throne seeming normal to what extent _normal_ is for gods. He was there physically, but his thoughts were focused on a year old little girl bouncing on a very irritated wolf's back. All his warmth and comfort was confided in that small infant, and Apollo never wanted to take it away. Though the worry was slowly eating away at him, he loved seeing his little girl's face.

All the time between dropping her off until now was spent trying to think of a worthy name. Apollo contemplated and mentally yelled at himself for not thinking of one sooner. It only took him a year to try and make a name.

'_Well you're only the god of reason and music!' _he would scold himself.

The mother of the child had the belief that the child must earn a name which was very strange to him; possibly strange to most.

Sitting was not helping his thinking process, nor was the constant bickering his father and uncles were having. The Big Three were arguing over how to treat the demigod children. Apollo was growing more and more frustrated. Each movement of their mouths bothered him. Every stupid excuse not to visit their children bothered him.

Finally they reached a point that made the usually patient and joyful god act out.

"Why on this Earth would we ever need to visit the children at the camp, I thought we made an agreement to never get attached!" Pluto yelled, not realizing what he had said.

Apollo snapped.

He could not believe what he had heard from the ruler of the underworld. Immediately he rose from his throne and glared at his uncle.

"Well, I can see why you would say that _Lord_ Pluto," he had said with a hiss. "But I find that actually spending time with my children is a relief from your ignorance on how to treat a child. I mean you honestly don't have to worry about never seeing them again after they are about to _die_!"

The said god sat there with utter shock and looked meaningfully at his nephew for the short moment he spent quietly glaring at him. With more rage than before, Apollo looked him dead in the eyes and said:

"Why don't you spend more time being compassionate and caring? Then maybe your wife and her mother would treat you differently, maybe even lovingly, but I am so sick and tired of watching you treat your son Nico in the Greek camp like he was trash—"Apollo took a breath and continued on with a deeper, more menacing voice "-That kid would do anything for you, and at least his sister actually had some sense to defy you! Nico was a child when he lost Bianca, at least let him see his own sister!"

With one last glare at the gods and goddesses present (excluding Vulcan) he mumbled audible for everyone to hear:

"You all treat them like garbage in a sewer; how are we the upper beings when I've met a share of parents in the mortal world worth more than all of you put together?"

If this were normal circumstances, most of them would laugh at his outburst; thinking it was his crude attempt at making drama. But alas these were not usual times. Gaea was still on the rise to put a downfall on the Olympians even with Jason Grace's and Percy Jackson's efforts.

Apollo marched out of the silence that had befallen in the throne room. He was literally steaming from his sudden lecture, but they deserved it. Dianna was not present but even if she was he wouldn't have been looking at her. His sister had just had her first child and was decaying on the inside with guilt and longing. He could feel it. As for Vulcan or Hephaestus, Hera had tossed him off Olympus for being deformed and he did a pretty awesome job being there for each of his children.

Neptune chose favorites.

Jupiter cheated and left his children to die.

Pluto is inconsiderate and has no emotion.

Almost every single god and goddess there has left and abused their children. Even him, he even was a cruel father to his descendants. Yes Apollo tried his best to be there for all of his children, but he couldn't. How he wish he did, but he couldn't. Not only was it Jupiter's law that they still could not visit his children even with Percy's promise. It was his immature mind and jealousy.

Apollo needed to think, and the only way he could do that was to find an isolated place. Quickly he travelled to the wilderness. The wild was also his domain, it was just he was not a hunter. For so long he wanted the fresh air of the forest and the moist grass blades under his feet.

It was night so his twin would be lurking for prey, but he paid no mind to it. This was his time right now to clear his thoughts.

Looking to the stars he found Orion and a pain of sorrow washed over him. As a younger god he had challenged his sister to a contest to shoot an object out in the open knowing it was his sister's first love. Recalling that childish and horrible thing he did made him want to do anything for Artemis.

So many terrible things he did. He wanted to make it up to his child. Apollo wanted to shield his little girl from the pain of the world.

"You are my new light, little one," he sent these thoughts to her, "My Lumina."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lumina**

The girl was sound asleep in her makeshift crib in a small model version of the coliseum in Rome. The camp was quiet and hardly anyone was up and about. Although the girl was quiet and still, her mind was filled with the overcoming sense of dread and failure. But there were other feelings that came to her dreams. Peace and success. Why would there be two versions of the same dream why was she experiencing such strange thoughts? Surely she has quite some time before knowing what it all means, but for now it was darkness. That darkness would sway her to an unheard lullaby.

Unaware of the dangers creeping in the shadows, Lumina slept. Alas she felt an evil presence near… Or was it evil? It was sadness. It was in pain. Whatever it was, it was so hurt and angry.

Awakening from her slumber, Lumina stared at the broken deity above her head.

Mud encased and smelling of rich soil, the woman put a hand on Lumina's forehead.

"Do not fret great-grandchild," said the woman, "I am of no threat to anyone…anymore."

The little girl with her light brown eyes stared with a blank expression. At this the woman laughed a genuine laugh and stroked the auburn locks of hair on the babe.

"You have wisdom beyond your years, little one, and for that I hope you use it well." She said. "I grow tired of this constant fight among my children and grandchildren. All I wish is to have them in harmony, to live and love each other as family should. But my dear child… they hate each other. Greed for the throne tore every single generation apart."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at the baby with tears and weariness while she spoke with one final stroke of Lumina's hair:

"You are the new ruler born to the Olympians, a new breed of heroes and gods alike. Lumina, please I beg of you remember my plea when you grow up; stop the madness and wrong doing of all my children, please save them from themselves."

The woman closed the babe's eyes before she left in a golden glow back to the depths of the Earth.

Lumina was still awake but she was quickly losing conscience.

In the depths of her mind the visit planted the first seed that would help her truly know what it means to be a worthy queen.

**Artemis**

The female goddess had left her husband and child with a new layer of mist and protection over the small cabin. As she made her way toward her camp, the woods finally registered in her head. The night breeze picked up and filled her lungs with fresh air. The brook that was miles away suddenly could be heard as nature became one with the goddess. Closing her eyes and taking it all in she felt her brother's presence suddenly appear behind her. Still with her eyes closed she put her head down and turned to her brother. Once opening her eyes she saw him beside a large redwood tree of the many surrounding them.

Both stared at one another with awkward silence. Apollo made the first movement and came up close to his twin and stopped three feet away. Artemis was feeling his confusion and his mixed emotions of fear, happiness, and pure love. As she searched his eyes, he was devoid of emotion and his light. His emotions were not from him, but from something else, someone else. Apollo was only this quiet when he was in his Roman form, but from what news Hermes has given her, he has changed immensely and it worried the messenger god. They were to each other true brothers when their fathers would treat the other as a nuisance.

"Apollo, what is the matter?" She asked quietly, as if not to disturb his trance.

It took the god a moment to recognize his sister as whom she was, but he was in no mood to change who he was right now.

"I have a daughter, Diana," he said with a dream-like voice, "and I am so afraid of losing her to the fate she and your son must face."

What followed were silence and more staring. They couldn't tell anyone but themselves that the virgin goddess had a child. No one on Olympus knows or will because their children may face death before any protector could find them.

"You're stronger than this, Apollo—"

"No, I'm not…" He cut her off, "Not anymore…"

The god of the sun was breaking in front of her, all his warmth turning cold. This was not her joyous, idiotic brother. Artemis approached him further and embraced him in an infrequent hug. Apollo could not stop his tears from shedding, though he was silent and standing with what would seem to any person a strong stature, Artemis knew he was devastated.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She hushed in a tone of defeat. Shaking his head on her shoulder he responded:

"I don't blame you, I knew one day you'd want a child, and I knew that he would be the one you would choose."

"Always watching out for me, when will you ever stop?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Never." He responded seriously, "Especially since you had your child."

Artemis was quiet for a few moments more. She wanted so badly to try and have him not worry about her. The goddess of the hunt wanted to prove she has matured over the millennia, but Apollo was too stubborn, and then again so was she.

"What is her name?" Artemis asked stepping back from Apollo and catching his gaze. For the first time since their encounter, he smiled brightly.

"Her name is Lumina Yoko."

"It suits her." She said as his eyes unfocused and his warmth returned. This child brought his mind to think thoughts of joy once again.

"I figured you could." Looking meaningful to her, "And your son?"

"Milo Jared… his father picked it." She smiled as well.

"Good name… I'm glad to see you having this experience." Apollo said in afterthought.

Artemis looked at him and wondered. Did he know that she wanted to have a child of her own?

"I am glad also."

Soon the smiles faded away and the apprehension of parents returned once again.

"Is it true then," Artemis asked, "Lumina is the new queen to be?"

Again Apollo stayed silent.

"It is her choice… The fates have no say in her destiny." Apollo said with downcast eyes. "I cannot bear not knowing if my child would survive or fall to the weapons of our enemies."

"Now we both know how the mortals feel." Artemis stated with matching eyes. "Perhaps this time around, I'll not turn anyone into an animal."

"Then, perhaps I will not ask you for assistance in punishing my past lovers for I have thought about the horrors of our youth."

Both siblings stared at the earth beneath their feet and sighed.

Lumina and Milo were already affecting the bonds between mortals and the upper beings.

And it felt so refreshing.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Haven't written in forever, but I'm back with a filler chapter so it wouldn't seem like a rushed story. Nothing is belongs to me… really nothing… except Milo, he's my little hero.**

**Milo**

It has been four years since the day he was born. Tomorrow was to be September thirtieth, when he was born. The boy grew up with his father out in the woods, Aarrek taught him to hunt and hear nature as one. Milo was naturally inclined to everything around him and had a perfect shot when he released his first arrow. _Straight through the eye, _his father had said, _No suffering for this one. _For a moment Milo was shocked he did it, but once his father told him that the deer did not have pain, he smiled slightly. After all, he did want to protect all the animals in the forest.

Milo had a good life for him. His father always told him to always be strong, but have patience and be strong for those who aren't. Even though it seemed as though he never understood his father's words, Milo would do it anyway, his father was a good man. Aarrek taught him the basics of numbers and adding them together and so on. Milo was an intelligent little boy, no matter what disability he had with dyslexia or ADHD, he was too determined to give up so easily. His father thought long and hard about sending him to school, and he decided that Milo would be happier learning things he himself did not know.

The young boy with eyes of silver and crystal blue and brown shaggy hair had a good life.

That was before his father had to take him to kindergarten.

It was supposed to be a normal day, but nothing is ever normal when you're a half-blood.

Driving in a Ford, his father was halfway out of the forest when the truck started to stall. Aarrek cursed under his breath so his son couldn't hear.

"Okay, my boy, I have to see what's wrong with the engine." He said sighing.

"Alright, dad," Milo said with a smile.

Aarrek couldn't be any happier seeing his boy happy, even if it meant he had to wait a few more hours to get to his new school. It was only seven in the morning so he had time to meet the teacher before class started. The man opened the hood and the engine puffed out white smoke. Muttering another curse under his breath, he checked to see if there was a problem he could fix.

Milo was bouncing in the back seat of the truck when he started to get this chill on the back of his neck. Slowly he started to feel tired and wanted only to lie down and nap, but this cold on his neck was spreading.

_Sleep, little boy… It is time you know…_

Milo obliged.

It was dark and the little boy could not see anything. Then suddenly he saw the moon, bright and full. The silver orb seemed to whisper to him to be safe, to be patient. It wasn't directed toward his younger self, but someone older, him when he's older. Milo felt it; he was taller and felt as if he was going through changes.

The image changed and he was walking down an urban street, a city somewhere. The lights were red, but he couldn't place why he came here. Out of nowhere, a voice called to him and he turned around. There was a girl there around his age waving. Milo tried to describe her, but her face was blurred. Only her voice was clear.

"Milo." The girl said with a melodic voice. The boy couldn't help but feel glad hearing it. His older self was joyful as well.

The image changed once again to another vision of himself only now older than he was. Once again he felt his body felt a change and matured to a young adult, his upper strength improved drastically.

Again he heard the voice of the girl, but this time it was a conversation they were having.

"Hey, Milo, are you sure you're okay?" she said with the same melodic voice.

"I don't know if anyone would be okay after hearing that." He heard himself say.

"But, you know you still have a choice."

"No, I don't I'm not like you, no one is like you Lu—"

He never got to hear her name. Milo was awakened by the sound of the truck starting and his father getting into it. Milo bolted up to find that only a half hour passed during his dream, if you could call it that…

"Hey kiddo, you awake, heard you snore from outside." His father said jokingly.

"Um, yeah, dad, I'm awake," usually the boy would jump in protest that he was as quiet as a fox when it came to sleeping, but this dream was something else. He couldn't stop thinking about it. "I'm wide awake."

His father looked at him from the mirror. Milo's face was scrunched up in thought.

"What's bothering you, little one?" Aarrek asked being the concerned parent he was.

"Dad, is it weird that I dreamed about stuff that happens later on?" Milo asked looking out of the moving ford.

The older man thought for a moment, restlessness entering his mind. His son was coming of age too soon for a demigod. These senses weren't to develop for two more years, and Milo had just made it known that a dark age was approaching soon.

"No, not at all…" Aarrek said nothing more. Milo said nothing after hearing his father say that. Though he was unsatisfied with the answer, he knew his father had good reason to keep him ignorant.

The drive seemed longer than expected because of the new found silence. The child in the backseat was growing impatient even though he was very calm in nature. Finally the endless trees became less and less until it was mostly concrete and freeways. The little boy grew a bit uncomfortable without the comfort of the forest, but then he smiled at the beauty of the city. Even if it was mostly concrete, Milo saw why many people would stay here. With the sun reflecting off the small skyscrapers and the river next to them, he could see the attraction. His father told him that that was Old Sacramento next to the American River. Aarrek always told him when he came to America; he was first in New York, but moved to California to escape the almost overbearing rush of the crowd. He told him that he wasn't a big fan of being shoulder to shoulder with everyone around him, but it didn't mean he wanted to escape city life.

Off from the freeway, Milo felt everything start to slow down and come to a peaceful pace. Still they traveled five or six miles till reaching a close area. Now nine sharp, his father turned a few streets and arrived at an elementary school. It took Milo a few minutes to try and read the large letters on the wall, but he was able to make out _Thomas Jefferson Elementary School._ Behind the letters is a fairly sized play ground with hopscotch and foursquare lines. Other children his age were playing outside and laughing and having fun. From the looks of it, the time was when classes were just about to start too.

Finding a parking space and taking it, Milo's dad scratched his stubble nervously. Today Milo was going to start school without his super vision. Certainly he was frightened by the thought of those creatures finding him and taking him away. Aarrek entered the offices of the principle to be directed to the kindergarten door. The teacher was there shuffling some coloring papers and humming to herself. The man knocked on the door lightly, as if not to startle her.

"Oh!" she said turning around to see a young parent with his child in front of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry for not noticing you earlier!" she exclaimed bubbly.

"It's quite alright Mrs.…?" He asked trailing off. The woman laughed quietly under breath.

"Right, sorry, Mrs. Jameson, pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand.

"My name is Aarrek Raheem, nice to meet you too." He said shaking her hand firmly.

"I hear an Arabic accent, correct?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I came from Egypt not too long ago, but perhaps it has been awhile," Aarrek said slightly embarrassed, "eight years to be exact."

"It must be wonderful, but strange as well to come from a place so far away." Mrs. Jameson said. Seeing Milo looking at her with curious eyes, she knelt down slowly to meet them.

"Hi there, and what would your name be?" she asked smiling.

The boy met her eyes and stood up straight and put out his hand as his father told him to do when meeting a teacher or respected adult he would be introduced to.

"My name is Milo, Mrs. Jameson, I hope to learn a lot of things here." He said with confidence. The said woman was taken aback. Standing up and taking his hand she faced the father with impressed eyes, she said:

"I'm glad to see that you teach your son such kind manners, and a firm grip too."

"I suppose he gets that from his mother," Aarrek said sadly, "but yes, he is a fine young boy, his confidence is modest, even I become amazed when seeing it."

And that's how it went from for a while; commenting about the school, the educational programs and such. Milo was blushing with the complements he was getting, but soon had his attention tuned onto a teacher outside. Even though he seemed far away, his eyes were flashing red and black, glinting clear when the sun hit them just right. The man gave him the feeling of dread and loneliness, why was this happening? Then a bell rang; children were coming in from recess and causing a ruckus with their carrying voices. He looked where the bell was then looked back; the man was gone.

"I should go now," Aarrek said with a small choke, "Okay, Milo, be good in school and look out for anything interesting."

His father was hinting something, and Milo caught that maybe he meant to watch out for anything unnatural. Giving him a hug, Aarrek waved goodbye to his only child and left him in the care of Mrs. Jameson. He made sure that the teacher would be there to protect him, for when he looked back to meet her eyes, she nodded and gave him a look that said she will keep an eye out. With that he opened the exit doors and departed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lumina**

For a while the girl sat there, contemplating what was going on around her. It was just about to be eight o'clock too. Lumina couldn't understand why the new campers were so scared of everything they were told, and it broke her heart that the children at least three times her age were crying. Lupa, her wolf guardian, would not allow her to hear of the dangers of life. Even though the wolf raised her to be a fighter from the start, her heart had grown softer and more compassionate to the campers because of the little girl. Truly her name reigned correct; 'of the light' couldn't be more accurate.

The new campers were escorted here at the Roman camp to be trained warriors. But alas they have been blinded by the ugly nature of the beasts. The results have taken them into shock.

That was just one night ago when Lumina saw the fear and horror in the eyes of two new children.

Now in the ruined coliseum, she sat still and quiet and alone. Looking to the sky, her four-year-old mind raced with worry for the kids she saw. Did they see their parents killed? Do they know about the truth of the gods? How are they going to be treated after being initiated?

The young girl couldn't see the problem of change. Surely they would be treated with a reasonable amount of respect. Yes, the camp requires you to prove that you are a worthy Roman, and yes the training is harsh if you do, but the people here are good. Once you prove yourself, you are accepted for the most part. Friends come easier.

Lumina was raised this way. She was lead to believe that strength alone was enough to get by in life, but having a purpose and an intelligent mind will not only help in survival, but in actually living as well. Lupa gave her the skills, or rather taught her how to apply them, and those proceeded to increase.

Now at four she was beginning to grasp the concept of war and strategy. When she was three, she was taught basic maneuver abilities. Even before that at two, she was shown the stars and geometry, of course all these skills were taught at a reasonable understanding level. Still, when she reaches the age of ten, the girl will most likely be a genius. Even with all these various trainings, Lumina wished that there would be more artistic things to do than just see shapes and images in the sky. She craved to know how to handle situations. No, even more than that, she wanted to be the leader. There were no other campers her age. She was looked upon as small and insignificant, but she knew she was much more than that.

The girl felt it. She felt it burning in her soul.

To help others succeed through any storm was her desire; always to try and be the guide at the head of the crowd. At least until they could do on their own.

Lumina decided she wanted to help the new campers in the infirmary. So innocent her thinking that she could help them with just a visit; if only, if only…

Crossing the fallen marble pillars and heading toward a modern stone building, Lumina made her way into the room where the two kids that were brought here. Curtains gave little privacy, and Lumina could see the silhouette of the boy sitting next to his friend's bed. She pulled back the curtain only just enough so she could get in the small space. The girl lying in the bed was wounded where the stomach is and the boy was holding her hand staring into space. He was a redhead and was tall for his age, plus he was built battle ready. The guy hardly noticed a little girl enter. Lumina knew it would be disrespectful to interrupt his thoughts, but she wanted to make him feel better. She kept quiet and went to the other side of the bed, leaned over, and gently tapped his shoulder.

The boy raised his head expecting another attempt to try and convince him to stay at camp, but was caught off guard by the young girl if front of him.

"Who're you?" he asked quietly, as if not to startle her.

"I'm Akinori Lumina," she said with the same tone, "Welcome to camp."

The boy stared politely considering her welcome.

"It was a sad welcome when we came." He said monotonously, "I'm Jared Scisco."

Both looked at the girl in bed after the introduction. Lumina tilted her head to the side.

"She's very pretty, Jared, do you care if I ask what her name is?"

The boy looked a little surprised to hear her politeness of hearing she wasn't going to ask about the incident that caused this.

"Not at all, her name is Naomi Valeria, suits her, huh?" He said looking back at Lumina. She smiled and nodded. Suddenly Jared didn't feel too bad anymore. This girl had a positive effect on him.

"Do you think she could be dreaming of a happy place?" Lumina asked in thought. Jared looked down at Naomi and found that her features calmed to peaceful, and her breathing less heavy. Something occurred in the moment before; Lumina must have done something. The boy didn't hint he noticed a major change just then, but he was glad it happened.

"Maybe," that was all he said after that.

He was feeling better and happy to see his friend recovering quickly. Jared was seeing a clearer side of things; he thought that perhaps the camp had a charm to it.

"You know, this camp offers classes to teach you how to defend yourself." Lumina said as if reading his thoughts. "Well, you sort of have to go."

Jared chuckled a bit, but then grew serious with the thought of protecting his friends next time around.

"I'll think about it Akinori."

Lumina smiled a bit after that. Seems she forgot to mention that was her last name. The boy noticed her amusement.

"What is it?'

"Um, my first name is Lumina," she said rubbing her neck, "The head of camp, Lupa, told me that the Japanese use the last name first until they make friends with someone, and my mom was from Japan."

"Well, am I your friend?" he asked grinning a little.

"Yeah, of course you are!" she whisper-yelled excitedly.

"Okay, Lumina, can my friend be yours too?" he asked teasingly, but serious at the same time. Lumina picked up on that and grinned widely.

"Well, I think it's her choice, but yeah."

That was the start of a beautiful friendship. Unbeknownst to both preteen and child, a god was watching in astonishment. Mars was not angry, outraged, nor was he sickened by the sight in front of him. In fact he was pleasantly surprised by the behavior of his son. Mars was the deity of war, but no war was to be waged on a little girl. Though he would not admit it, his children were precious to him and he wished their happiness, but he had two images to hold. And they couldn't falter for if they did the world everyone knows would fall into chaos.

Who was this Lumina that made his son so uncharacteristic from his true self?

"I don't know who your parent is, child, but I am interested in finding out."


	8. Chapter 8

(Shortest chapter I will ever write this time… I need to focus on Honors class work.)

**Apollo**

For a god, things were complex. How you managed the sun was an even more complex job.

All across America and parts of Eurasia the sun god had to drive his chariot each day. He had been doing it for millennia and will most likely be doing it for years and years to come. That is what kept him sane all the time that passed. Apollo knew he had the responsibility to bring light to the world in the day, but he knew that only in morning when he passed through China and Japan would he be able to rest.

The gods often had time on their hands, but it wasn't as abundant as one may think. One night for Apollo… that was all. By the time he would have been done, his daughter would have already been asleep.

(He couldn't visit anyway for he would cause an alarm to go off, or he would wake everyone in the camp because the light and power he emits)

It was sunrise. Japan had reached the beginning of day. He stopped at the edge of the border and looked where he would meet the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu.

She had come earlier than expected, and Apollo was afraid he would be scolded for being in her domain. Alas, once she saw him, she just smiled.

"You are here quite early, Amaterasu," he had said to her a bit more relaxed. "Is there trouble?"

The Japanese goddess shook her head politely.

"Not at all, Apollo-san," she said facing him with her head down. "It is only my wish to rise earlier this day, the people need it."

The god agreed quietly. He knew that Japan had seen too much devastation lately, and that the construction for Sendai was going slowly. Fukushima needed to be kept basically on lock down.

"Not to pry, but how do you know they need it today?"

Amaterasu just looked at him and then looked back down at the town of Sendai.

"A family needs to be found, a small child has been searching for them ever since the disaster."

Apollo looked where her eyes stayed. True to her word, a child was rummaging through debris crying out for her parents.

"I'm sorry that this had happened." He said without thinking.

"It is not your doing, Apollo-san, it was of the Earth's movement," she said without looking at him, "Not even my brethren could stop the chaos, they could only contain it to this area, but even then it still affected most of Japan."

"What is amusing," she continued, "is that my brother, Susanoo, hated that this had come to our land."

"I see that even the Japanese god of storms and chaos has a heart for his people."

"He does… in a sense of competition, he hated that he was challenged…" She said trailing off. Apollo saw his mistake as soon as the words left him.

"I'm sorry; it is not my place to say such things."

"Do not fret, Apollo-san, you were making conversation with a mutual friend."

The said god was taken aback.

"I am considered a friend?"

"In my eyes you have been a friend for quite some time, you just never knew." The goddess said finally facing him. "I have known you to be the one who heals… discussing this is something I needed to mend a broken soul."

"I'm glad to be of assistance, Amaterasu… I should go now."

"Yes, perhaps it is time, I will see you tomorrow."

After that he took his leave. Flying in his sun chariot, Apollo flew low near the ocean so he would not be seen to mortals. He should have run while he saw her coming, he should have done a lot of things, but he stayed. Normally if the other saw a different rule approaching, he would've been attacked. Amaterasu would never have said those things for fear of being discovered. He needed to know why the domains were becoming lenient, why the other gods and goddesses and even God were becoming this way.

Because when things seemed better, they would always get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thalia**

Night was a time when creatures came about; allowed to roam away from the temporary homes shadows gave them. Beasts and mystic creations alike join in on the adventure of the black sky loomed overhead. Something about the freedom of the night lures out the best and worst of human nature. That is to say for those who believe it.

Thalia did.

Of course a Greek god's daughter knew that the night brought something of a power from those who least expects. The mist truly did affect the minds of mortals, and at times it is not a pretty sight, especially if the dark sky was illuminated by a full moon.

This was one such night.

A silhouette was all the hunters could see from their position. No light shined upon the place where the unit of girls was advancing; all were blind to what awaited them in the dark. It was presumed to be an easy hunt, but the creature was far swifter than the lieutenant originally thought.

"Are you certain it was a good idea to leave Lady Artemis without her allowance?" said Arianna, a new member to The Hunt. It is safe to say she chatted far too much with the elder hunters.

"Lady Artemis needs time. She has been troubled by something unknown to all of us; she needs space even if she doesn't, as you put it, 'give us allowance.'" Thalia stated firmly, holding her ground while meeting the younger female's eyes. Arianna stopped fighting her then, for she knew the consequences of defying Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. The girls continued forward to the abandoned mine. As they got closer, they heard low growls warning them to stay away.

If Artemis ever warned them about the type of growls an animal does to give their pursuers a chance to flee, it did not show in the leader's eyes. Only determination was there.

Thalia signed the group to stop and made her bow appear out of thin air. She instructed the others to do the same.

The girl readied her arrow on the string and took slow breaths while inching forward toward the sound. Thalia stopped her hunters from following her incase the creature was too dangerous to encounter.

"I'll be fine." She said not turning to face them. She continued on, deeper into the cavern almost tripping on the jagged stone steps; a curious matter how they got there. Things were not looking so natural anymore. The heavy greenery that Thalia felt and the cool breeze of the night were gone once she moved a curtain of leaves out the way. Anyone would have the knowledge that caves get pitch dark as you go deeper inside, but there was a light ahead.

The teenaged girl felt a warm presence around the corner of the tunnel-like underground, and sneaked her way closer without a sound. The growls became roars, but it was not because of the huntress being near, someone was in the cave as well.

She heard the person speaking in a tongue of an Asian language.

Slowly she moved her head around the corner to see a lion dog hybrid of some sort roaring and growling at the figure in front of it. The person removed her cloak as if the beast asked her to and reveled to be someone Thalia, or any of the others, expected to see.

The girl made her way out the same way she came in, quiet, but rushed her departure and kicked a stone on the cave walls causing an echo. This was a great way to get caught; luckily the sound traveled through the smaller holes and made it seem that the sound was in another area.

The hunters heard her come and saw her sign them to be silent, but move fast out of their positions. Obeying, the girls dispersed into small sets of huntresses in different directions. Doing so made less noise and risk of being seen.

All of them regrouped to a standard emergency spot in the forest where camps were usually made. Phoebe tapped her foot impatiently for their lieutenant to quit pacing back and forth to explain what had occurred. She grabbed Thalia's arm gently to stop her midstride and locked eyes with her.

"Thalia, what happened back there?" she asked calmly. The girl shook her head in disbelief and replied:

"I think I may have figured out why Lady Artemis was acting so strange."


	10. Chapter 10

**Gaea **

With earth came strength, sturdiness, and pure force. Gaea never wished to do so… She never wished to have come to the entrance of the underworld in her human mask of sorts. It was a sign of weakness and fragility. Earth was neither weak nor frail, but she must have peace. Oh, yes she must have peace for a being of true age.

That made her desperate.

She was desperate enough to do a thing that she would have never thought of doing after her first encounter with these respectful creations. But no it was not her fault that the destruction happened so vastly across the islands of Japan. No, 'Mother Earth'* never did that. Science does not know what the difference is. They are only half right.

Science… It is funny how things are real no matter what fiction is in play. Magic, mist, space, time, and the whole continuum are all real.

What confused Gaea was the randomness of it all. Humans used gods to describe what natures they did not know; creating all these beings to put nature into category. Yes, it was logical enough to say aloud.

Mortal beings have a significant power over the great deities of nature, and of themselves.

That is why she is standing in front of the passage; to end this futile feud among all beings… all beings. Because…

Gaea needed peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Lumina<strong>

Another night spent wide awake thinking about never waking up again flooded the small girl's thoughts while lying on the cot in the head house. Four-year olds should never have to think about such things, but she was. These thoughts were always on her mind even when she wasn't thinking of them. A memory of her mother lurked in her subconscious always. In her dreams she saw her mother lying on the ground looking as though she needed to protect something.

Then she was in the arms of her mother, falling while everything fell with them. In her dreams she tried to wake her mother, but she would not open her eyes.

_Why?_ She asked herself, _why do people never wake up sometimes? _

_Sometimes they have to go away for a while, little light. _Someone answered. Suddenly she felt at ease even though it was wrong someone would answer her. Lumina's heart raced, but she felt no fear, only excitement and happiness.

_Go where? _She asked so innocently. The voice replied back with a hint of sadness.

_Well, little light, sometimes they go to bad places and sometimes they go to good places, but most times they go to a place neither good nor bad, but somewhere in the middle._

_Why?_

_Sometimes they are bad people before they fell asleep, so they go to bad places and the same thing with good people who do good things before… But, do you know who the good people are and who are the bad?_ The voice asked politely.

_The good people are… heroes that are really heroes. The people who live by their… mo-morar-_

_Morals. _The voice corrected kindly_._

_Yeah, that. But I know that sometimes there are people who act bad to do good for others. _

_Very good, little light, you are a very smart girl. _The voice said with pride. _What else about the good people?_

Lumina thought for a little while. She knew something else about the good people.

_The good people are the people who do kindness and mean well. They are the people who feel what others feel, um… compass shun. _

_Compassion is the word._

_Yes, and they love even the people that did bad things to them. _

The voice was quiet for a time. Then it replied with a shaky voice.

_My little light, that is absolutely correct. Goodnight, Lumina._

_Goodnight._

Before she fell asleep the voice filled her thoughts with visions of what the world was like. The images were easy enough to understand for the little girl to process. People giving each other help and support, arguing parents that were trying hard to keep their voices low so the children won't hear, and even one image that seems to explain what unity means; of the world holding hands and forgiving each other because they are all the same even though they were different.

_One other thing, Lumina, do you think you will be a good person? _But before she could answer, sleep had already taken her under its blanket of blissful rest.

***Mother Earth in this instance is the planet, not Gaea. [Gaea serves as both Roman and Greek, I will use only one spelling of her name to avoid any furthur confusion of characters, but if you see either Lumina(Roman) or Milo (Greek) you know it's thier camps or 'domains' as I call them.]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Milo**

Milo loved every second of being there in kindergarten. All the new friends he met and his teacher were so friendly and nice with the exception of two certain people. A boy there the same age as Milo was bullying him to no end the first day they met. Milo had never thought he would have had to face such a spoiled brat so soon.

His name was Brunos Phillips but the more creative children called him 'Bruiser' because he would often leave bruises on other kids. Milo didn't acknowledge his name since it seemed that Brunos actually enjoyed it, so every time the bully would confront him, he would state his full name and look him in the eyes with unwavering bravado.

This kid was larger than most. With him being taller than all of the other kindergarteners and his brown hair and eyes resembling that of a bull, he could easily pass as a held-back third grader.

It was a few days after he first started and Mrs. Jameson never let it slip she was his guardian for the school. Years of practice made her especially careful with young children as they perceive the world with more wonder and magic. Yes, the forty-year old teacher protected this school, never allowing the demi-gods there to experience such cruelties being a demi-god could offer. Though, Milo had been different than the others that came and went during all her twelve years here. He had the keen senses of an animal, of course in a good way; his sight, smell, and hearing were one with nature. It had almost made her lose her credibility of being a secret protector.

It was recess, and Milo was having another dispute with Brunos. The Bruiser thought he stole his pudding cup.

"I saw you near my cubby, Raheem." He said with his forefinger on Milo's chest. Milo swatted it away and met his furious gaze with calmness.

"My cubby is right next to yours, Brunos Phillip." At that Brunos was mad. If the statement about him resembling a bull was not enough, he had his nostrils flaring and his ears turned pink. Each time he looked ready to charge at Milo he scuffed his foot on the asphalt.

"Oh no, Bruiser's going to get the new kid." One other child whispered as a circle formed around them. Milo just looked at him with a firm gaze and got ready to move if he was going to tackle him. Brunos made his move first running at Milo with full speed. His fist was raised and aimed at Milo's eye. Milo expected this to happen and rolled to the side making Brunos fall with force. The taller child turned to face him with some tears forming in his eyes.

"Why can't you just stand still?" he yelled at Milo who was getting up from his crouching position. The said boy just looked at the bully and shook his head.

"If I do, I would get hit." Milo came closer to him to try and help him up, but Brunos took his hand he offered and tried to pull him down to the mud he was next to. Milo saw what he was planning and leaned back when Brunos grabbed his hand. This made the bully stumble over and into the mud instead. Brunos got up and attempted to wipe the mud off but it only made the stains worse. Again Milo wanted to help him but was shot down.

"You should let it dry—"He began, but was cut off.

"I don't need your dumb help, Raheem." Brunos said and stormed off with unseen tears.

Milo stood there staring at the bully's retreating figure and turned around to bump into a man. Looking up at his tall slender form, Milo recognized him as the man he saw his first day of school. His presence was even more overwhelming than in the classroom. He put his hand on Milo's shoulder and immediately he felt the happiness drain out of him.

"Mr. Steel, I believe that student has some explaining to do for Brunos's appearance." Mrs. Jameson said to the deathly looking teacher. Milo felt relief even though he was probably going to be in some trouble with his kindergarten teacher. Mr. Steel looked at her as if he was hit in the head with a disgusting pair of underwear and let the boy go. Mrs. Jameson led him to a corner of the playground and kneeled down to meet his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to Brunos; I tried to avoid him." He said to her when they were alone.

"I know, Milo, I saw what happened," she said to Milo's relief, "That was very polite of you to help him even though he was being rash."

"Milo," she continued, "did Mr. Steel say anything to you?"

"No, nothing." He said with confusion.

"Good, I know he can be scary at times, just call out to me if he does anything strange, okay?"

"Okay." Milo said with hidden relief he never knew he had.

The bell rang after that and Mrs. Jameson held out her hand for him after she stood.

"Let's go to class." Milo just nodded happily.

Mrs. Jameson felt Mr. Steel's eyes on her as she took the boy in the building. She had to take care of this beast quickly. She dropped off Milo in class and asked a passing teacher to watch her kids for a second. Hurriedly, the protector made her way to the grounds and met Mr. Steel near the parking lot where none of the classes faced.

"Ti káneis edó̱?" She asked in Greek.

"Just doing my job; taking away children that aren't supposed to exist." He said with whisper for a voice. Suddenly he changed to a cat-like demon with red eyes that flashed each time he blinked, "And I won't allow anyone to get in my way."

Mrs. Jameson barely had time to respond when he charged, but blocked his blows with a bronze shield she unleashed from her necklace.

"But you kasha only take away corpses!" She said while dodging his blows.

"Soon he will be a corpse." It said within a hiss. Mrs. Jameson tried her best to avoid his large claws and tackles. Every lash was met with either her shield or air for the teacher could not do anymore to defend herself, but look for an opening. The kasha found he was on higher ground on the red corolla he pounced on.

"That's my car!" Mrs. Jameson said.

Then he made his blow that would surely make Mrs. Jameson fall. However, he got careless in this 'certain' victory and did not see the shield come up on his face. With a loud _Bong_, the kasha fell to the floor dizzied. The tired teacher warded off the demon with a sign of her hands and it disappeared in ashes. She made her way back to her classroom and sighed with exasperation.

Her classroom was in complete disarray when she stood in the doorway. The teacher who was supposed to look after the children was covered in glitter and the whole class was spattered in paint. Two kids were fighting over a stuffed toy and Brunos was trying to get back at Milo.

A teacher's job was never done...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'd really like to thank you all for the reviews and any person reading this story. Don't worry, this isn't a good-bye note, just some good old-fashion 'Thank you!' which is somewhat lacking in today's world. For the 9/11/01 victims and Americans because we were all affected, my heart goes out to you all. **

**Artemis**

Just as the goddess of maidens thought.

Her son was very patient and aware of his surroundings. Though, Artemis wished she could have punished that larger boy for trying Milo's kind-hearted nature. How she would have enjoyed seeing this Brunos's face her wrath, but, alas, she could not harm the boy just yet. She knew that Apollo would find a way to annoy her to death, or at least what death is like for a goddess, in order to rebuke her for assault on a minor.

Then another thought occurred to her.

Was this how she truly was? Was she a cruel, heartless, and an unsympathetic being?

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of anymore changes to her mood, Artemis tried not to lose what kept her the same person for over many millennia; Confidence.

Artemis didn't desire to seek the total change of her own self. She would never admit it again out loud but, change scared her to the point where she would wish to stay idle. However, that would be impossible for a huntress.

She was back at the hunter's camp as soon as she felt Milo could take care of himself this day. Within seconds of her arrival, Thalia quickly gestured her to come into the head tent silently with all the respect the disturbed demi-god could muster. Artemis obliged, though it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, and made her way to her tent.

Thalia was pacing yet again in back and forth over and over again. Then in the heat of her struggle with comprehension, she started to go in circles matching the patterns of the oval rug on the floor. The goddess put both her hand on each of her lieutenant's shoulder and met the troubled girl's gaze.

"What is the matter that disturbs you so?" The woman form of a goddess said.

"Not to be rude, but you and the fact that Gaea is back once again are what troubles me." She said with her electric blue eyes alight. Artemis made a motion that indicated she sit down and the girl obeyed hesitantly and sat on one of the lounge chairs that made her feel like she was in a shrink's office.

"Please, explain yourself." Thalia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I saw Gaea consulting with the Japanese domain of the underworld after you had left on a solo hunt." She stated opening her eyes again to reveal them in a slightly calmer state. "She was speaking in their native tongue so I couldn't understand the conversation, but it looked as if she was trying to earn the trust of the beast guarding the entrance."

"How did you know if it was their underworld of all places?" the goddess asked. "And why did you leave without my permission?" the last part was directed in a firmer tone.

"The beast was the first Komainu which protects temples, important temples, as you have taught us, and to the second question, you were too distracted to answer my plea to go on our own hunt."

Artemis looked down at the girl with shock. Thalia took the silence as an opportunity to continue on the later note.

"Lady Artemis, you have been so distant and away from us, your hunters, that it was becoming as if we were not there," she stated, "And you have not once since you returned ever changed into your usual twelve year old form."

Artemis was taken aback by her words. She was that obvious?

"I have been lost for quite some time." She admitted, "I know that I have not changed, but I no longer feel comfortable with that particular form anymore."

Now it was the lieutenant who was shocked.

"You've always loved being amongst us as part one of our own and part leader."

"Now I see that it was quite foolish to pretend to be one of you." Artemis realized with regret in her voice.

The girl in the room realized just that; she was a child compared to the woman both actually and fictionally staring down at her. Not even her real age being somewhere close to her early thirties was anything to be put next to a woman who lived almost as long as the Earth herself. She also came to terms with the way Artemis was acting; taking more caution, becoming more lenient, and taking time to focus on the concern of the hunt. Artemis was acting motherly. She had grown up mentally over the last four years and nine months.

"Lady Artemis," she whispered as her leader sat down next to her, "You have had a child."

Artemis nodded without any effort to make the girl think otherwise.

"He is four years old and his birthday just past a week ago to be exact." Any person could have seen the love she had for that child.

"A male child… any more surprises, my lady?" the lieutenant asked astonished.

"Just one more," She took a breath, "He is to become either the new king ruling alongside his queen or guardian of the new queen if not both."

"I have a feeling that you are going to have at least twenty ulcers by the time he reaches adolescent years, Lady Artemis." Thalia said sighing with exasperation.

"I have a feeling that you are correct."

Both women heaved the biggest sigh that could ever be managed at the last statement.

"Promise me that no one else will hear of this, Thalia." She commanded looking at her.

"I promise," then she added: "As long as I get to be the guardian of the little guy."

If Artemis was in trouble before, she was in deep by now, but she trusted Thalia with the responsibilities of keeping order. The blue-eyed huntress was as reliable as any trustworthy friend when it came to taking care of family.

"Deal, as long as you never let him out of your sight when I appoint you to watch over him."

She made the promise without question.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lumina**

Lupa was mad.

No, Lupa was infuriated with the Apollo barracks. Toothpaste, toilet paper, and anything having to do with bathroom supplies littered all over the building's outer and interior. The Mars barracks were not in any better shape, but they were not committers of vandalism throughout the entire Roman Camp. Today was the scheduled camp inspection performed by the Head of Council to ensure the safety of each and every camper. However, if the camp is found in ruins, the Head of Council will be required to stay with the camp for twenty years in the least to guarantee the order of rule is legit. To make it simple, if the Roman camp has one cabin out of line, the entire camp is under complete lockdown until proven its Camp Director can have control over every demi-god. This means no quests, no activities, no tasteful meals, and no freedom whatsoever including the Camp Director Lupa.

"What in the name of Jupiter were you thinking having one of your idiotic prank wars!" The wolf growled with her deadly glare.

The Apollo barracks had no one to justify what had happened not four minutes ago. Lupa's fur spiked up as she looked into the face of each Apollo resident.

"You do realize that the Head of Council will be here at any moment, and you all know that if he sees the camp in ruins, we will all suffer for it!" Lumina never saw Lupa this mad before, and though she was not officially in the Apollo barracks yet, for no one yet knew of her true origin, she felt sympathy for her brothers. Then again, the boy who started this mess shouldn't have fooled around with her talisman.

Lumina was just tidying up her living quarters in the Director's Den when she had found out her small carved stone statue of a fox had gone missing. The girl searched all over the entire grounds to try and find it, but by the time she found it, the whole camp exploded with toiletries. Lupa had been covered with baby powder when she finally went to the root of all causes, at least she thought so. That talisman Lumina owned was the responsible one for all of this because, well, the scrawny boy shrinking behind his elder brethren was foolish enough to attempt to open it.

Lupa saw the boy closing his fist around an object and approached him, teeth bared slightly.

"What is that in your hand O'Conner?" she said in a low snarl. He held it out for her to see. Lupa made a noise of utter exasperation. "Lumina, this was to be kept under lock and key."

The girl made her way over to the older boy and gently took the statue away from him. She observed it and found that the seal was still intact, meaning the fox had set off a defense mechanism of pure traumatic mischief.

"It was, Lupa." She said simply, "But I guess not under much watch."

The wolf was not in the mood for this, but the girl couldn't have known that there would be a too curious camper here.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" she asked with clear desperation.

"I don't know… but…" Lumina trailed off and looked at her charm in hand. She ran her fingers over the snout of the figurine and found that she had somehow seen the figure being used to slow time. Her eyes closed, Lumina saw a girl a few years older than herself saying something in Japanese to the statue. Everything around that girl slowed and started to reverse itself to a previous state. Suddenly, Lumina felt as if she were going back into the past, or at least a tug pulling her backward, and she opened her eyes to see she was in her quarters once again in the middle of putting on clean sheets. From what the girl gathered from the vision, she pulled herself back to five minutes before the camp bathroom bomb.

Quickly she dropped the sheets and ran as fast as her feet could take her to the Apollo Barracks. The forest around her seemed a blur as she passed by the Coliseum and the Ruins.

At last she reached the Apollo barracks and banged on the door to get their attention.

Derrick Jan More, the _Tribunus_, or elder officer, opened the door and looked surprised to see the girl in front of him. Breathing hard, she looked up at him and tried to explain herself.

"Glen—"_gasp"—_has my—"_gasp_"—talisman."

Derrick called for O'Conner and he arrived stiff with worry. Derrick signed him to drop his posture and pointed at Lumina.

"She claims you have her little stone fox, O'Conner, care to return it?"

"Yes sir," He looked at the four-year-old with apology, "I didn't know it belonged to anyone."

The little girl just nodded and stared at his retreating then approaching form. Glen held out his hand with the fox on it and gave it to her lowering his gaze to the floor. Lumina caught his stare and smiled up at him. It was not his fault; the Mars barracks had put him up to it knowing that it would be the ultimate prank. Mercury, at least, had some sense to avoid today as the big prank. However, neither Derrick nor Lumina knew why Mars barracks had sudden disappointment written all over their faces. Glen tried not to show too much relief when Lumina skipped away with the fox in her hands.

Lumina felt overwhelmed with relief as she put the trinket of her mother's back into its rightful place. At that moment Lupa entered the Den and saw Lumina put the tiny statue back in the small bamboo box.

"Make sure that that thing stays in your own hands _Lorem__, __princeps__." _

"_Lorem__, lupus." _Oh, if only she knew.


	14. Chapter 14

**Milo**

The draft was strong in the cabin where Milo lived. With its high ceilings and spacious rooms, it was hard to keep heated during the colder months of the year. Milo's father had been out attempting to find some dry wood he could burn in the fire, but ever since the rain had come do suddenly everything had become frosted over. It also didn't help that there was a sudden heat wave and the frost melted and set water deep in the wood. The boy had watched his father from inside the cabin out the large windows as he struggled with the hunt for warmth. Milo truly had no problem with the cold weather he felt, but with all the sudden changes he found himself with a nasty cold and was ordered by the doctor to be in bed.

Milo knew he could never just stay in bed and rest. He had to be out there doing something to keep his mind busy; he paced, he jumped up and down, he kept fixing his blanket over and over again, and at the table where he would eat his soup, he constantly pounded his leg on the wood so it would bounce back and he would kick forward. Aarrek wasn't any better when he was a kid, he mused, always wanting to do something outside or even bug people inside to do away with the boredom.

The young boy continued to watch his father work when a bird caught his eye. A large black bird was sitting in the branches. Its feathers were slightly ruffled and it had a small cut or injection near its heart. It looked as though it was fighting off something. When the bird noticed Milo had his attention on him, it started to _toc-toc-toc _at him as if warning him about something.

Aarrek looked at the bird and quickly grabbed his stack of piled wood and went back in the house. He tried not to make his rush seem noteworthy, but Milo knew that the raven outside was significant to something. As the evening approached, the raven stayed in its tree watching the father and son sit at the fire. Aarrek wrapped a blanket around Milo and put an arm around his son protectively.

"What was that bird doing, Dad?" he asked once he was in a comfortable position.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just calling for its family." His father said calmly. Aarrek was starting to become extremely nervous about how the raven looked. That injection was not natural at all; no weapon could have made that injury.

"Well, I guess that's right." But Milo knew otherwise.

"Come now, off to bed for you." Aarrek said noticing the drooping eyes of his son. Milo nodded without much hesitation, but he didn't think he would get much sleep tonight. There was something ominous about the way the moon shone fully with dark clouds covering the light and the way the trees seemed to be creeping in on the cabin. Tucked and tired, Milo couldn't bother himself with anymore thoughts of the night.

Every door was to be locked and checked for holes. Every window made sure that there was no area for a draft. Aarrek found the bag of salt he always had in the cupboards just in case the roadway had frozen over and poured it where he found the cracks. He carried his silver and bronze knife gifted to him by Artemis and waited for what he feared would be approaching the cabin soon.

**Thalia**

She waited too. Artemis had another feeling of dread once again when she felt the night cold creep up on her. That chill was nothing to brush off and leave alone. Thalia was called immediately to the head tent from her night watch. Artemis knew that once Aarrek had pulled out his enchanted knife something was seriously amiss. The ring she had given Milo also gave off the emotion of distress and slight indications of fear.

Thalia was halfway there when a strange sight caught her eye. Stopped at a large tree she saw the raven which warned Aarrek circle an area above the tree line a few hundred yard away from the cabin. She took out her bow and arrows and silently moved toward the commotion.

The image she saw stroke fear and nausea into her heart.

A lower body seemingly cut in half oozing blood and emitting evil. It was a woman's lower half from what she observed, and it was fresh. However, there was something off about these body parts. She sniffed the air, but there was no horrific metallic smell that would be blood, only the smell of lost life and… newborn children.

There was a screech and Thalia positioned her bow and aimed at the sound, but the sound echoed everywhere at once. Keeping her cover in the shadows, she watched as something flew toward the body parts. The first thing she saw was wings; skin wings that covered a bony structure. The wings covered the body of this beast, but its head protruded above them. Matted hair was atop the head of a woman. But this woman's face had fangs and a hallowed sharp tongue that dripped blood. Thalia was becoming worried she was too late until she saw that the raven that had been circling the area was gone and found it on the ground between two boulders bloodied and lifeless.

Slowly Thalia got down to her knees, still holding her boy in an armed position and starting to compose herself before she does something stupid. The winged creature must have felt the movement for the trained huntress did not make one sound. However the beast cocked its head toward the area opposite of her. A loud snap sounded through the night air, coming from the direction where the monster leaned its head. In the clearing, Thalia saw a figure move, but she could only see the form; no detail.

She decided that it was her time to make a move.

Thalia jumped out of her position while she shot her silver arrows at the flying part the bat-creature. It took a hit in the wing while it tried to shield itself. The girl was in another cover position when it found her spot near the brush of bushes and lunged at her with its pointed tongue and sharp fangs. They had only just passed her neck as she gracefully maneuvered out of the way.

Its wing, she saw, had immediately healed even with the item lodged into it, but as she watched, the arrow had disintegrated into ash. The beast must have had an absorbing defense mechanism that triggers when pierced. Though the huntress knew that she was no mechanical object, something about the missing lower body struck a chord within the punk-princess-of-Artemis. Why did it seem to protect the lower body half from stray arrows?

Almost immediately after she had thought that, the monster flung Thalia to the ground.

**Aarrek **

The moon was just over the mountains as Aarrek made his way around the lot pouring salt in a circle to create some sort of barrier between him and whatever being was after his son. He had known that his offspring's scent would attract the worst of creatures, but he had hoped they would be clouded by the mist shield he had put around his home.

He heard thumping and screeching in far depths of the woods, and he had no other option but to increase what protection he had with methods Artemis had taught him. Salt and garlic were the most powerful offenders to the monsters' senses she had said once. If the sound heard was high-pitched and feminine, it would be a vampire creature distinct from most.

Aarrek tried to figure out the name she had said once in their discussions about the dangers of having a demi-god child, alas nothing came to mind unless he actually saw the beast.

He should have been carful for what he wished for.

The clearing was coming into view and he witnessed a teenaged girl slammed into a trunk of a tree. Quickly he turned his head to get a better look at the thing that did this and his blood ran cold.

It was what he had feared would come after his family of two.

Aarrek snapped himself back into his senses and ran toward the girl, picked her up, and ran back into the tree line all while avoiding the attacks from the monster. The girl in his arms came to when she felt the evil presence waning. She looked up and her eyes widened at the man carrying her running from the thing behind them. He stopped at a group of trees to put her down and rests for both of them were exhausted from the creature's ability to drain energy.

Thalia thanked him in a whisper and limped to the nearest trunk.

"Why are you out here?" she had asked once she settled down. Aarrek looked a bit surprised by her question but replied in a neutral voice:

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Artemis sent me." There was no hesitation in her voice as she spoke those words aloud. Thalia knew that Artemis did not keep any secrets form this man, and she would respect that with her honesty.

"You are Lieutenant Thalia Grace, correct?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yes, it must have been the girly tiara."

"No, actually, but that's not really important right now."

"Right…" she said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Then she became serious as she faced Aarrek with a question. "Do you know what that beast is called?"

Aarrek nodded slowly. Then he scratched his stubble along his jawline and gave a slightly tired sigh.

"The beast's name is the Manananggal, a name originated from the Philippines," he looked at her with darkened eyes and then back down to the mulch beneath them. "A cruel and horrid story they have for it as well; there was a pregnant woman in the village province where they used to plant rice fields. The woman was doing her days work that would not hurt the child in the womb, but as she worked, she did not notice the raven flying in the sky at high noon. This raven was a warning that the Manananggal was nearby with the dark intent of feeding off the fetuses of the pregnant women of the village. Everyone else went inside to prepare their homes for defense against the creature; plugging holes, even the most seemingly insignificant ones for the monster could suck out a fetus through any size opening, pouring salt or spreading garlic to make the beast warned that they know where its weakness is, and the men hunting down the most vulnerable part of it, the lower body. However, the woman was still out in the fields and the Manananggal was lurking above her. It swooped down and drank her blood and ate her child within ten minutes of encounter. Alas, the beast was not finished with the family of this woman. She attached herself back onto her lower body and seduced the woman's husband and killed him too." Aarrek to a breath and let it out as a silent cry though it looked like a breath.

"Did the Manananggal ever get defeated?" the girl asked with hope.

"The hunters never found the lower body half in time, the monster had already reattached itself and moved onto the next prey." Aarrek watched the lieutenant put her hand on her hurt shoulder and sigh.

"So it has an expiration date each time it unlatches from its lower half, right?"

"Yes, until the next morning."

"Then we are going to have to stall it somehow, use some tactics to distract her from protecting it lower body."

"It is not that simple, you'd have to be unobvious about your intent."

"Well then, what can we do to prevent her from reattaching again?"

"Hmm," he thought for a moment," in the old stories the Manananggal could not become complete when impurities touched the surface of the legs and waist with the use of salt."

"Then why not use the salt you're carrying around?"

"I dropped it when I saw you thrown into a tree."

Thalia cursed in Greek and shook her head. Feeling better she raised herself off the ground and held out a hand for Aarrek. She looked at him and nodded with determination.

"Let's go get it."

_**(To be continued…)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry guys I have had a lot to do with my club I joined earlier in the school year. Glad everyone likes the story so far (at least the ones who've commented). Just for your information this story is going to be a complete story with a plot and all that good stuff, but it is extremely difficult especially when the two main characters have not met yet. Sorry if I confused anyone with this choppy plotline because that's really what it is so far. You'll have to trust me when I say the POV's will come together once Milo and Lumina finally meet (which will be soon). **

**I have one question for all of you who would answer it; do you see the different moods I write with when either Lumina or Milo is the main character in each story? If so how? I know I sound a lot like an English teacher right about now, but I really need to know or else the effect I am aiming for won't be achieved. Thanks in advance!**

**Milo**

A nightmare plagued Milo with everything a four year old boy could possibly been able to conjure. Tossing and turning, he could not find comfort in the once warmest place he could lay, and the cold seeped into his lungs and wrapped his feet with ice. Though the young boy could withstand much cold in the deepest of winter, this was something otherworldly that could not be understood by his unconscious mind. Naturally, his body moved to keep warm under his covers, but nothing could be done. Milo woke up and stared at the clock to the right of his bed. 11:00 P.M. He looked outside his window and saw it was clouded as if mist had been interacting with the air around him.

He tried to wipe off the condensation, but it kept returning causing the boy to become worried.

His thoughts went back to his nightmare. Milo saw his father fending off thousands of monsters while he himself was nowhere to be found. Clad in Greek warrior armor with cotton fabrics underneath his father looked as if he was a warrior wizard. Though the thought could easily be humorous, the scared boy could do nothing but wonder how his father could be imaged in that way. From what Milo heard his father speak of his childhood, Aarrek was a messenger in his small village near Alexandria, not likely to ever have much chances to just be a kid. However, he was very creative when he would take messages to usual and frequent customers who would give him the time of day. Still, this was not what provoked such a thought in the boy's head.

Something about this night reminded Milo of the time he had caught Mrs. Jameson speaking in ancient Greek into a shroud of mist that created a rainbow. Even though he could see what was going on he doubted that incident was reality.

Attempting to wipe the condensation off again he found that his persistence with the window cause something to spark off from it. He noticed the ring he had gotten when he was a baby started to heat his chest where it hung low on his chain causing him to become frantic yet also calmed and aware. These emotions fought within Milo while he staggered back into his nightstand. What in the world was going on?

'_Do not worry, my child, all is well,' _a voice spoke to him with a mother's comfort. It was in his mind once again as he knew no one could find the cabin even if they wanted to.

'_Who are you?'_

'_A friend, if you will believe that… someone who has known you since you were born,' _the voice said again with a hint of adoration in it.

'_I think I've heard your voice before,' _said the boy slowly putting his hand to his ring.

'_I would not doubt it,' _she said again, or at least Milo thought it was a she considering the way the voice spoke, _'you have always sensed when my presence was near.'_

Milo frowned –something that would surely become a habit— when he knew that he was not going to receive a straight answer from the voice.

'_I know I am being cryptic, but you must know that I am telling the truth.' _

'_Prove it.'_

Milo heard the voice chuckle lightly and almost thought he felt the voice as a person shake its head and smile with fondness.

'_Very well, my child, I will answer any questions you may have, but be aware that there are some questions I cannot answer right away, which, I'm afraid, would be the questions I assume would be what you will ask first.'_

'_I can wait.'_

'_You may need to wait for some time.'_

'_I can wait.'_

**Aarrek **

Artemis had told Aarrek that Milo would not be bothered by any monster once she had put up the Mist that would protect them when she last visited. The concerned father hoped she was right, but because of what was going on lately with the domains he was not so sure mere Mist would protect his child. It was there that Artemis activated the ring she gave Milo as a newborn. She told Aarrek that this ring was one of the most powerful instruments of a warrior that Hephaestus crafted as a gift to her when she returned to Olympus after being kidnapped. The bow inside would compete with her own and her brother's combined for its powers would vary depending on what type of hunter Milo would become.

The goddess knew that only Milo would be able to choose which light he would serve for, but for now the bow would protect him with a shield of raw power taken directly from the wilderness surrounding them.

"Hey, are you listening to me, Aarrek?" a frustrated Thalia questioned in a harsh whisper.

"Oh, yes of course, um," Aarrek said with a low voice, "you said we were going to lure the beast into the opening and…"

"Ah, you're killing me man," she said with a shake of her head, "you will be stationed near this tree to use as a place to cement the oversized bat so we can apply the salt on its lower body."

"Right…" Aarrek said with a miserable sigh directed at his horrible listening skills he inherited from his father.

"I know this is stressful to you, but Milo is fine as long as that ring stays with him at all times," she said looking at him with utmost confidence, "he will be fine."

Aarrek nodded and looked at where that leather winged creature perched on a tree looking for them. It screeched yet again as the crows around the area started to form a circle around its head.

"Let's go."

With that Thalia shot an arrow at the manananggal's wing and it faced where the projectile came from seeing another on its way to the other. Quickly, it flapped its wings, deflecting the arrow and letting it gain height. Its eyes scanned over the area and found a glint behind a thick tree across from where it stationed itself. The Manananggal shot down from the tree tops toward the glinting; right before it realized that the glint was just a tiara lying in the snow being shined on by a flashlight. The huntress tied the wings to the trees on either side of the monster with customized silver rope created by the two arrows she launched at the beast.

Already Aarrek reached the lower half of the manananggal after using the other supplies on him to create a magic barrier that kept the monster in place. But there was something wrong; it was too easy.

Just then he heard Thalia scream.

Turning around he found she was on the floor crying as the manananggal lurked over her still in place, but the sharp tongue that resembled a spear was slowly making its way toward her heart. Aarrek was a complete idiot for not realizing the manananggal had a glance that could bring down anyone much like medusa. It would already be too late if he were to try and run to her aid. He took a chance and dumped his salt supply on the lower body and was forced to cover his ears for the pain in the beast's screech could almost be felt.

Alas, it was not over. The manananggal, enraged, flew with unimaginable speed toward him. At the moment when it seemed as if the creature would kill him, an arrow shot through its head resulting it being between the eyes. The monster fell atop Aarrek unmoving. All the human features escaped the monster as the man pushed the body off of him. With what used to be the distinguishable female figure turned into a withered mass with wings.

"You couldn't have mentioned it could have also been shot in the head?" Thalia spoke as she limped toward Aarrek, picking up her tiara on the way.

"I guess none of the hunters before ever tried to," the man said helping the huntress walk toward the lower body. It too was now an undistinguishable lump.

"I now see why she chose you as lieutenant," he continued with a smile, "You can make anyone listen to you without the influence of Aphrodite."

"Well, thank the gods for that."

Both laughed a little at that comment, and then Aarrek became serious and faced the un-aging girl with an acknowledging glint in his eye.

"I think I should tell you this," he said as they headed toward the cabin, "I did not think that a teenaged girl could have been my son's guardian, but now I realize you truly are older than you seem on the outside, and because of that I confirm you as the guardian of Milo."

Just then, the air lightened and the unknown weight on Thalia's chest lifted. Before she came here, she was solely focused on protecting Milo and his father, and never focused on the fact that Aarrek could not allow her protection. When she did think about it, though, Thalia discovered she was insecure about meeting him.

She smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

**Milo**

'_Who are you?'_

'_My name is a question I cannot answer, it is the same with who I am,' _the voice replied.

'_How can you talk to me through my mind?'_

'_It is the ring you are holding right now.'_

'_How do you know I'm holding the ring?' _asked the boy starting to become a bit defensive, but relaxed nonetheless. The voice that was speaking to him was a silhouette in his mind that reacted as a person that would stand in front of him.

'_The same way you know I am smiling, I feel it, Milo,' _the voice started to fade in its presence, '_now I must go, sleep well my calm warrior.'_

'_Wait,' _but the voice was gone. The strength required to keep the connection alive was slowly fading away from him, but he knew that if he acquired the knowledge on how to communicate with this voice more effectively, he would be able to find out more about the strange things that kept happening to him.

Milo heard the door open to the house and he quickly lay back in bed pretending to be asleep when his father came in. He heard him approach the bed and felt him sit down.

With the voice talking to him, Milo had no idea his father ever left the house. Milo pretended to sleepily wake up and faced his father with tired eyes.

"What's wrong dad?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you might be awake still."

"Oh," he yawned, "well, I'm okay."

"While you are still awake, what do you say this weekend when you feel better we go meet someone in town?"

"Sure, but who would it be?"

"That's a surprise," he said ruffling Milo's hair, "g'night kiddo."

"G'night dad," he said with a frown. Yep it was definitely going to become a habit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Milo**

The day was bright; overwhelmingly so when Milo woke up that morning. He had been counting the days since his father had said they were going to meet someone in town to spend the day with. Milo couldn't really decide if he was excited or concerned about the events to come for he did not know if this person was kind or if he was a she or she was a he. It didn't matter if he asked his father about it because he would just keep saying "don't worry about it."

The boy could only quietly frown as he stared out the window of his father's truck. Certainly there was something his father could have told him about this person.

Trees seemed to be passing him by when he glanced around. Then he looked more attentive into the frost covered forest.

There was something there.

As if in slow motion, he watched as a stag hurdled through the brush of the lower branches and swiftly disappeared as soon as he got a better look. Was it watching him?

Thinking his sighting was imagined; Milo kept to himself and settled back down into his seat.

A few hours later, his father had driven up to a coffee shop in the middle of 18th street and Central in Sacramento. Java City was in gigantic thin writing on a sunrise orange sing that was pale in the early morning sun. Not many people were around as it was Saturday around eight o'clock. Most people were still asleep, Milo assumed as he walked by his father's side into the café.

Milo searched with his eyes to see if he could spot whomever they were about to meet with, but he found that the only people that were around were college students working on their computers. With a sigh he let his father lead the way to the back of the coffee shop. They settled down on a nearby loveseat, but his dad stayed standing, stretching as he did so.

"So, kiddo what would you like to drink, hot chocolate, tea?" His father offered.

"I think I'd like tea…" Milo trailed off; a woman entered the door at that moment wearing a simple polo shirt and jeans. Not exactly noticeable, but her eyes were grey and her hair blond. His father followed his gaze and he saw the young woman as well.

"Ah! Annabeth, it's great to see you," he said while approaching her and shaking her hand, "Come, sit with us."

Milo watched as his father brought the strange yet fascinating young woman forward to introduce him. They boy stood slowly and stared politely and gave her a shy smile.

"Annabeth, this is my son Milo," an introduction his father gave, "Milo, Annabeth, she is a student in San Francisco who is a camp director all the way in New York, but we'll get to that latter."

"It's nice to meet you, Milo," she said with a kind smile back, and then she turned back to the man, "About that, I think it's best if we go somewhere a little more private."

The trio moved a bit farther into the shop to avoid any curious on lookers to eavesdrop. Milo was extremely curious right then, and he was about to beg the young woman to tell him why all the secrecy. But he had to wait, he knew from the glance his father gave him meant he should still his thirst for answers until they reached the back booth. Once Milo and Annabeth sat, Aarrek still stood and looked at Milo.

"Right, so tea was it? Would you like anything Annabeth?"

Milo nodded while Annabeth declined politely.

"I've already had my breakfast, thank you though."

"Right, then I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

As soon as he left, Milo wanted to bombard the woman in front of him with a million questions, but he bit his tongue and allowed one to escape.

"Why are you a camp director on the other side of the continent?" At this Annabeth couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh, I was expecting that, well I have quite a few people there who I really care about and I also want to be there to be close to my mother."

"That's awesome, but why is it so…well…"

"Secretive?"

"Yes, how come you can't talk about it?"

"It's a special camp for, uh… you could call it for the 'gifted.'"

"How so?"

"The children and teenagers that go to this camp can do things that an average person can't; things that can be named magical."

"Magical?"

"Yes, and that's as best as I can describe it without sounding crazy."

"Why would it be crazy?"

Annabeth stared at the boy across the table. Milo stared politely back. He knew that he was probably shocking her with his intellect at four years of age. Yes, Milo knew he was 'gifted' for his age, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting answers. When it comes to being stubborn and set, this kid's got the mother lode of determination and will.

"You are one smart and observant young boy, Milo, I'm impressed."

"T-thank you, but, sorry, I really want to know what is so crazy about this camp."

Annabeth was caught, Milo had noticed, she was struggling not to give anything away. Just in time, Milo's father arrived to save the day with three steaming cups of the Breakfast Tea mix. As Milo took the tea with forced gratitude, he watched as he Annabeth silently sighed with relief after she thanked his father. She used her steaming tea to avoid any further questions about this mysterious camp, clever…

They spent a few hours there at the café until it became too crowded to even hear their own conversation. But when Annabeth and his father were at the door, Milo heard his father say 'Percy.' Who could that be, and why did his father say something to the effect I guess that's why they sent you instead?

Milo frowned, his habitual frown, and sighed, this was going to be a very difficult day even if he liked Annabeth.


	17. A Few Words

**First of all I would like to apologize to all my viewers; I have not had the time to continue my story and must study for upcoming mid-terms/finals. To add onto my plate I have begun work on a story that I hope to publish one day which I know the beginning, middle, and end, to which is actually a very high achievement of my imagination. Please excuse me, but I have fallen behind on my reading of The Heroes of Olympus series and have not been able to catch up. In order to keep this as real as it could be with the story without copying it completely, I have to read the way Rick Riordan writes the Roman Camp to even think of continuing the story because my girl Lumina is vital to it.**

**In order to make my excuses less painful here is a preview of the ending scene for the first part of Milo's and Lumina's beginnings…**

A man lay broken and in excruciating pain. No one was there to help him or even hear his moans.

Who would have imagined it would have to come to this?

A woman stands at the side of the person she once knew, not far away, but far enough to see the details of the inevitable end to the man in front of her.

Everything was red…

The night could not hide the truth. He was dying. But he would not die alone.

"I'm sorry," he said, as if someone was right above him, "I couldn't protect him."

Clouds covered the moon that glowed fainter that it ever had before.

The woman had put her hand on her mouth to attempt to cease the oncoming scream of horror.

Shadows held her back, and her eyes found only darkness.

"He was never meant to meet you," a voice said, "he was never meant to live this long. Fate has shined down on him with its gifts, but no one can escape the fate that has been waiting for all of us."

The darkness had disappeared to the depths it came. The woman saw a small bright white orb leave the body and it was carried away by a gust of wind peacefully. The woman had watched and waited. She approached the body cautiously.

The man was dead.

She looked to the stars and was certain she saw one shoot across the sky only to settle next to Orion.

Her face felt wet. The first tear hit the body.

A scream filled the sky.


	18. Chapter 17

So… I'm back from the dead. How's it going?

To my long-lost readers,

I am deeply sorry for not writing this sooner and I know that I was probably forgotten after not updating for so long. Here is my excuse; I have been pre-occupied with a story that I plan to publish one day, but I am not giving up on this story.

Now, please enjoy.

**Lumina**

It had been a while since Lumina had ever seen the outside of the Roman camp. She didn't even know why her Legion leader wanted her to go out. Wasn't it dangerous? She walked past the city of the camp and tried to talk herself into the adventurous mood, but to no avail. Every step she took away from the border of the camp she felt the threat of mortality increase. Lumina couldn't move another step.

"You're a Roman," she said out loud, "act like one."

It was only to deliver a message, that's all. She was only delivering a message. However that thought didn't exactly encourage the fact she was leaving the camp's safety, didn't they all shoot the messenger? But why couldn't she take one last step to at least make it past the border and deliver the message to Lupa? Gaea was long defeated, or at least in deep sleep, she had nothing to worry about, the doors of death were sealed so monsters could be killed and stay dead, what could possibly happen? With a little more courage she straightened herself and pulled the message tube across her back. Then another thought struck her, why on Earth would they send a four-year-old to do this? Lupa was not exactly the friendliest she-wolf to visit. Sure, she liked her, but playing favorites wasn't her way. You came back you were wolf bait. At least that's what the older campers told her. This came back to the thought of why they were sending a four-year-old. Oh, that's right; everyone was a bit busy at the moment.

Back at camp a few hours ago it was like any other day, the forts were being prepped for the next war games, the purple banners around the Coliseum were being hung from their hooks, kids were training in the arena, swords were being hammered and forged, everything was as usual. That was until the lion was cut loose. The arena was immediately filled with screams of terror as a group was cornered by the giant cat. And it was a giant cat that was twice the size of a normal lion to be used for competition. The camp's fortune was being fiddled with recently, everything that could go wrong was going wrong, at first it was brushed off as petty pranks, but now it was something else entirely.

The Roman Camp was falling into bad luck.

Now it sounds unreasonable, but fortune was what kept the campers and the city alive. The Romans would not have lived to have third or fourth generations if not for the luck that had smiled on them for so long. Strong ancient magic sustained the fog going and continued to aid the concealment of the Romans, but lately it seemed to be growing weaker and weaker. The magic was what let them have security; a sanctuary.

Without further delay, Lumina had shook her head and continued forward, deeper into the forest, and made herself completely isolated. Silence followed with the breeze off of the ocean drifted through the trees. After what felt like an eternity, Lupa's call reached Lumina's ears. The howl lasted only ten seconds, but its effects lingered on. The small child's heart rate sped and her pupils dilated. Her vision opened to the wild and her senses amplified while one thought and one goal filled her head.

To find the wolf, you must use your gift.

Slowly the girl pulled out her fox token and she concentrated on Lupa and where she would be. An image started forming behind her eyes and she felt her feet move on their own. As if possessed by an unknown spirit, Lumina lifted the totem and watched in amazement as an aura surrounded her. Then she fell down to her knees, utterly exhausted. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a giant wolf.

**Milo**

Milo awoke suddenly and looked out of the moving truck's window a bit disorientated. For a moment he had to think of where he was, but soon realized he was in the backseat of his father's truck having fallen asleep out of impatience. He heard two voices in front of him and saw Annabeth and his father talking lightly about how her schooling was going. However curious he could be, Milo was not interested in the conversation, or rather was too concentrated on the strange dream that had him so engrossed.

Who was that girl?

The boy didn't know why he was so focused on the question, only that he needed to know. Just as he was about to voice his strange dream, Annabeth turned around and gave him a gaze that flustered him even more.

_You'll find out_, his conscious seemed to say. Milo frowned in confusion and looked back out the window when something caught his eye. Was that cloud in the shape of a fox? His view was interrupted by a large building when they ventured down one of many San Francisco hills and turned into a parking structure. Finding a spot, Milo's father parked and the party had exited the truck. Milo was still frowning in as deep in thought a four year-old mind could be. Annabeth had approached his side and smiled down to him with a concerned face. Aarrek had locked the vehicle and lead them to the exit. Milo sucked in a small breath as he looked around him when they exited.

He was down by the bay in San Francisco.

Milo had never seen the ocean so close before and it had shocked him at its energy and fascinated him for its fact of being an inconsistent raw force of nature. Aarrek smiled knowingly at his son and patted him on the head gently silently telling him to stay close. Though Milo had soon regretted his first breath of sea air, his excitement for seeing something so natural made up for his unaccustomed senses. Annabeth had taken the lead and showed the way around the bay area which happened to have a festival going on.

Hours past and Milo could not believe how much fun he was having. Finally he felt like the kid he was without the fear of nightmares that haunted him. Nothing strange had happened to him yet, and his father didn't make excuses to leave him for a little while like he did when something was amiss.

He finally felt luck was on his side.


End file.
